In recent years, micro-blogging has increased in popularity. In general, micro-blogging allows a user to broadcast relatively short messages to a group of people associated with the user. In a micro-blogging system, the user generates a submission (referred to herein as a post) that is re-transmitted to the group of people who have been associated with the user. Based on the user's post, other users may comment or add additional information in response to the post generating a series of posts (referred to herein as a thread).